Ad-hoc networks are becoming more widely used, especially for mobile wireless devices. An attractive feature of ad-hoc networks is that they do not require a network infrastructure of base stations/fixed gateway nodes to enable communications between wireless nodes. Instead, the wireless nodes are capable of acting as base stations/access points that relay communications for other wireless nodes in the network. Thus, each node can, at various times, act as a source of information, a drain for information, and a router for information.
Traditionally, the focus of ad-hoc networks has been communications between wireless nodes on the network. More sophisticated ad-hoc networks that provide for access to fixed, wired networks have also been proposed. This allows wireless devices to communicate with other types of wired networks, such as the PSTN and the Internet.
One shortcoming associated with known ad-hoc networks, including the more sophisticated ad-hoc networks discussed above, is that they are typically oriented toward enabling communication between nodes, with the direction of such communication being somewhat random. These networks are not as efficient as possible for other types of communication, such as Internet-oriented communication, in which the flow of data is strongly directional (i.e., from fixed gateway nodes downward to wireless nodes and vice versa).
What is needed is a network that can efficiently handle communications such as the Internet that are directionally oriented.